


Wading Knee-Deep and Stumbling

by KickingCabs



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clueless Johnny Lawrence, Dom Amanda LaRusso, Dom Daniel LaRusso, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Johnny Lawrence, Teasing, Under-negotiated Kink, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingCabs/pseuds/KickingCabs
Summary: Daniel and Amanda find out that Johnny can't swim and attempt to help him learn how, while seducing the oblivious man.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 40
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A result of spending too much time on the kinkmeme.
> 
> "Johnny, despite growing up on the West Coast, does not know how to swim well enough to manage himself."
> 
> My attempt at a fluffy one-shot has turned into multi chapter angst and smut, as usual.

Johnny adjusted his shirt uncomfortably as he felt sweat drip down his back and took a swig of his beer. It was an unusually hot day considering the time of year, but nothing, not even the sweltering heat, was going to stop the celebration that was happening in LaRusso's back yard.

They had defeated Kresse. Robby had defected from the crazy bastard and Cobra Kai mid-way through the All Valley tournament and took with him a number of other Cobra Kai students, including Hawk. Tory had stayed with Kreese, but lost to Topanga Karate in the semi finals. Without Robby, Cobra Kai hadn't even made it to the championship. In the end, Sam had taken the whole damn thing and the cheers from the croud were down right thunderous when LaRusso, "The Two Time Champ's" daughter had won.

Which brought them all to the LaRusso household to celebrate both the victory and more importantly, in Johnny's mind, Robby's return. That whole mess had been warped and he was just glad it was over. But while he _was_ relieved, he couldn't quite bring himself to be _happy_ about it like everyone else. He felt bad. Guilty. He'd been the one to bring Kreese back, wanting so badly to believe that the old man had been sincere in his promises. God he was an idiot.

Johnny surveyed the happy chaos around him. There were kids and teenagers running everywhere, joyously loud and boisterous. But the constant stream of bodies in and out of the pool, running, jumping, and pushing, was making Johnny's chest tighten uncomfortably. There were too many of them to keep track of all at once and every time one of them went under the water he worried they wouldn't come back up.

He'd yelled at them all earlier to take a chill pill and settle down and boy was _that_ a mistake. The kids had taken that comment and ran with it and Johnny found himself the butt of 'grouchy old man' and 'get off my lawn' jokes for the next two hours. He wasn't _that_ old, god damn. Harsh.

Johnny shifted when a splash of water hit him and glared at Bert who had jumped into the pool nearby. He shouldn't have bothered because no one, least of all the kid, seemed to be paying Johnny's grumpiness any mind any more. The boy had thrown a quick, "sorry Sensei," over his shoulder and then he was off. Huh. The kid was swimming like a damn fish, who'd have thought?

Wiping the water from his face, Johnny tried not to think about just how unbearable the heat was outside and how nice a cool shower would be.

He was the only one not in the pool and there was nothing that was gonna convince him to get any closer to the water either. He'd rebuffed any attempts by the others to get him in and he sure as hell wasn't gonna budge.

And it had nothing to do with his lack of swimming skills. Or the sickening memories he had of being a small boy, forcibly held under, unable to breathe. Seriously. It wasn't that. It wasn't _fear_. He just _hated_ the water, there was a difference. And really though, pool water was just plain disgusting. Johnny turned his stare to Anthony, one of the youngest kids there and looked at him suspiciously. The little asshole had probably peed in the pool, he just knew it. Gross.

But it was honestly too hot to be outside without being in the water to cool off. Even the adults had drifted in to swim. Anoush was there, sitting next to Bert's mom and unsuccessfully trying to engage her in conversation. Louie was telling a story animatedly, that had Lucille and Carmen laughing, smiles wide.

Daniel, Amanda, and Shannon, drinks in hand, were relaxed and chatting happily about their children and Kreese's downfall. He was pretty sure then that he heard Daniel mention Johnny's name to the others and he squinted his eyes at them and huffed out a breath when they all threw their heads back and laughed loudly, Amanda touching Daniel's hand as he slung his arm around her shoulders.

Johnny had been watching the two closely, noticing as he had for the past few months that they were a flawless team, complimenting each other perfectly. As of late there had been an almost hurt feeling that had taken up residence in his chest whenever he thought about them.

How they smiled at each other. Their banter, the jokes that went over his head. And the way they seemed to have entire conversations with just a shared look. He hated when they did that. He hated feeling stupid and not able to understand what was going on. He knew he wasn't very smart, never had been. And throughout his life he'd gotten used to the feeling of always being three steps behind everyone. But that didn't mean they had to throw it in his face.

It was stupid. The odd sort of jealousy he had for them. Because for the longest time he hadn't been able to figure out who he was jealous of, Daniel or Amanda? Or was it the fact that they had _each other._ It had been the same thing when Daniel had been with Ali.

It had been four months ago when he had woken with a start from the dream that had finally clued him in on his own desires. In the dream he was cuddling on an impossibly comfortable bed, with his face cushioned on Amanda's breast, his arm draped over her stomach.

And Daniel was spooned up behind him, lips pressing a soft kiss to his neck, a possessive hand on Johnny's hip. He shivered when he remembered Amanda's fingers in his hair and Daniel softly whispering, 'we love you'.

And that was it. Just him, squished between them like a fucking LaRusso sandwich. But the sappy dream had been so wonderful that he'd spent the rest of his day moody and pissed that it hadn't been real. Would never be real.

They were already the perfect team, there wasn't room for him between them. And he was pretty sure you couldn't just be with two people at the same time, that's not how things worked.

Then of course the dreams had changed, becoming increasingly sexual. First it was just him being caressed by their gentle hands. Then being kissed by them both in turns. But then the hands became firmer, and he'd yielded under their demanding touch. And now... well, it was getting hard to look them in the face in the real world.

He squirmed in the patio chair again and pulled at his shirt collar. Ugh, he felt like it was getting even hotter out. He looked back up to see that Amanda had disappeared from the pool and that Daniel was looking at him with an odd look on his face that Johnny couldn't quite describe. Amusement, maybe?

Johnny just glared back at him, he didn't like being laughed at. It seemed to have the opposite effect that he was going for, because Daniel just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Hey blondie, you're sweating like a whore in church. How come you won't come in the pool?" Johnny jumped, Amanda's voice startling him. When the hell had she sat down next to him? And how had she done it without him noticing?

Amanda laughed and teased, "Easy there big boy, it's just me."

"Shut up," Johnny said trying and failing to keep the pout off his face. Why was everyone laughing at him today? First the kids, then Daniel, now Amanda.

She placed her hand on his arm casually, "Oh come on, Johnny, I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" Amanda said, her big eyes filled with mirth, though not unkind.

Johnny ducked his head when he felt a sudden blush creeping it's way onto his face at the teasing look in her eyes. It felt like she was flirting. But that couldn't be right, he must be really off his game. It was those damn dreams, making him crazy.

When Johnny looked up again he found LaRusso walking over, cocky smirk plastered on his face. Johnny gulped and looked away to avoid staring at the other man, who was clad only in wet swim trunks.

"C'mon man, what's the matter with you?" Daniel said, tipsiness bringing out his Newark accent. "You really gotta sit here with that sour look on your face when we're trying to celebrate?" Daniel crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Seriously, I told you, none of these kids are little enough to be peeing in the pool, stop being ridiculous."

Johnny bristled and looked back at him again, "I'm not being ridiculous. Just because I'd rather not sit in little kid pee water doesn't mean I'm being ridiculous. _You're_ ridiculous."

Daniel's smile grew as he moved closer still and Johnny stiffened up. "C'mon Johnny, stop being a spoil sport." From the other direction he caught sight of Louie heading over, who gave Daniel a knowing look.

OK, that was enough, it wasn't funny. He could see where this was going, Dutch tried to pull the same shit back in high school once. He set down his beer, suddenly wishing that he hadn't been drinking so much. Johnny fumbled as he stood up quickly before Daniel could get any closer and tried to move around the other man, shoving down an uneasy panic and attempting to steady his voice. "I gotta go, you know, it's been a long day.." The excuse sounded shallow, but he wasn't gonna be pushed in the pool. No fucking way.

Dimly he realized that his heart was pounding and a loud a rushing sound had filled his ears.

Then his stomach lurched as Daniel and Louie used their combined leverage to grab Johnny playfully and dragged him towards the edge of the pool.

"LaRusso, knock it off, serious-!" Johnny never finished.

Because before Johnny knew it, his body was turned and there was a hand firm against his back.

_No._

No. No. No. Not again.

Johnny's stomach flipped in terror as his wide eyes took in the water before him. And suddenly he was just a kid again.

Then he was falling. Then sinking. And sinking, his body hitting the bottom of the pool. No. No. No. No. The shock stilled his body at first and all he could feel was the memory of his dad's hand, tight on the back of his neck, holding him down, water filling his lungs. Help. He was gonna die..holy shit, he was dying. His vision started to go black around the edges.

There were muffled words and sounds, but he couldn't hear them over the pressure of water covering his ears.

Johnny was trying desperately to suck in air when someone touched his shoulder and he ripped himself violently away. Panicked.

But insistent slim fingers and strong, lean arms gripped him tightly and he was suddenly going up, up, and finally out. Johnny sucked in a breath when his head breached the surface and he looked over to see that Amanda was the one holding him up.

She must have jumped in after him. Louie and Daniel's strong arms grabbed him and heaved him the rest of the way out of the pool and onto the the concrete, Daniel rubbing his back. He couldn't hear. Everything was out of focus.

Slowly the loud rushing sound in his ears went away and he could hear Amanda's soft tones. And Daniel's pleading voice.

"Oh my God. Johnny… Jesus Johnny, what the hell? Are you okay?" Daniel said, brown eyes wide.

There was shouting and the hand on his back was too heavy and the body behind him too suffocating. Johnny fell forward onto his knees and a choked sob escaped him.

"Dad!" / " Sensei!" Johnny heard twin shouts from Robby and Miguel.

"Holy crap, he almost died!" Anthony shouted, far too excitedly.

"Anthony Angelo!" Daniel and Lucille scolded simultaneously while Amanda huffed out a "Really, Anthony?"

Johnny looked back to Amanda, who was pulling herself out of the pool and reaching towards him. He jerked back from her and slapped away at Daniel's hands, scooting himself frantically away from the pool's edge.

There were too many eyes watching him, he could feel it. "I'm fine. I'm good-" he choked out and stood, quickly moving towards the gate. "I'm alright, really. I gotta, I'm just gonna go."

And then he was up on unsteady feet, stumbling to the side, the world tilting.

He needed to get away. Anywhere. Away from _everyone_. From the tightness in his throat, the pressure in his chest, the terror in his gut. From the memories that he didn't want to acknowledge… that stuff wasn't supposed to bother him anymore. He wasn't a kid.

"Johnny, wait-". Johnny ignored Daniel's plea and took off, stumbling only slightly as he made his way to the front of the house.

Johnny collapsed against the garage door once he was out of sight and a sob was ripped from his throat. There was no stopping the wave of emotion, of fear, that completely bulldozed him.

He was panting and gulping and harsh, forceful sobs escaped him with each breath.

The fear was still coursing through him when he heard the gate creak and footsteps behind him and he almost lost it again.

But it was Amanda. And she was telling him that it was okay. That he was okay. The rest was a blur, the booze and the shock of nearly drowning leaving him exhausted.

He vaguely remembered getting in her car and the way she buckled him in. His feet bare and clothes wet. Shivering. Where had his sandals gone?

He was dazed and bone tired and didn't notice the drive back to his apartment, surprise clear on his face when they got there.

Then they were inside and a towel was drying him, a blanket was tucked around him in bed. There was a gentle touch on his cheek and the whisp of soft hair tickling his face when a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

"Mom…" he murmured softly as he drifted off, and saw long blond hair in his dreams before they turned to nightmares where he was sinking. Drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was floating leisurely in their pool while Daniel sat on the edge, feet dangling in the water.

They'd called. They'd knocked on his door. But Johnny had stubbornly ignored any attempts they made to contact him. He had been MIA for four days. Four long, worrisome days.

"I really messed this up, 'Manda, he's not gonna trust me now."

"Stop. Daniel, this self loathing bit doesn't suit you, trust me."

"C'mon, we were _this close_ ," Daniel said, lifting his hand in emphasis and pinching his fingers close to where they almost touched. "It would've been perfect! I mean, Ma agreed to take the kids for a week after the party. And I thought he would be in a good mood after the tournament. A few drinks at the party, some sparing or goofing off… then maybe after everyone left…"

"Babe, you can hardly blame the man for not playing into our plans, when he's got no clue what's going on. And really, when has Johnny Lawrence ever made things easy for you? You're just mad you've had to work for it."

"I've been _trying_ , Amanda, to take it slow…" Daniel said with irritation.

"We _have_ to take it slow, Daniel, or we're gonna spook him." Amanda said. "Especially, you know…" she gestured between the two of them and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"He's hardly a blushing virgin, Amanda. I'm pretty sure the guy knows what a threesome is."

"A threesome. Oh yeah, that's _all_ this is." She said sarcastically. "You know it's more than that. This could be big. I mean," she shifted to look at Daniel directly, "Johnny's special. I really like him, Daniel. _Really_. And I know you do too." She laid back on her float and sighed, "And he obviously has a thing for us both. Poor guy has been looking at us like a kicked puppy for months, ugh, I just want to squeeze his big dumb face! It's not easy for me to take it slow either, you know."

Daniel hummed in agreement. He knew exactly what Amanda was talking about. The way Johnny had been _sneaking_ looks at them with soft eyes, and then looking away flustered when they caught him. He had to admit it was adorable. Daniel smirked slightly to himself, the idea of using the word 'adorable' to describe Johnny was still foreign.

But he could no longer deny the fondness that he had ever so slowly developed for the other man. It had honestly taken him by surprise the day he'd realized it. It was the time in the car when Johnny leaned in so closely, to speak to Amanda _through the damn steering wheel_ when Daniel finally admitted to himself that he loved the idiot.

And when he'd finally mustered up the courage to tell Amanda about his feelings for Johnny, well. The damn woman had laughed so hard at the apparent 'obviousness' of it that he'd took off in a huff to leave her to her cackling. He loved her to death, but she could be insufferable when she was proven right.

Amanda had been smitten with the 'blond pretty boy' right from the start. And the more time they spent with Johnny and the more they learned about him, the harder they'd both fallen for him.

It came as a bit of a surprise when he realized that Johnny was actually a big ball of insecurities, in need of constant reassurance. He loved the way Johnny couldn't help but to wear his emotions clear on his face despite his attempts to put on a 'badass' front. But Daniel saw through it all. He did now anyway. Back in high school, Johnny had seemed almost unreal. He hadn't really thought of Johnny as an actual person, too preoccupied with either avoiding or antagonizing the other boy that he had only really identified as "Bully Number One."

When they reconnected at the dealership, he'd felt excitement at Johnny's beat down expression. His false bravado and posturing stripped away. He told himself at first, that the sight of his high school bully so down on his luck was divine karma. He'd even reveled in it.

But Johnny had grown on him and now the desire he felt to _protect_. To _possess_. It was constantly occupying his mind and it had been frustrating not to lay claim to him. Johnny should be _his_. _Theirs_. And the only ones who should be putting any kind of wrecked look on Johnny's face was _them_.

Daniel felt his blood thrumming with a spark of desire.

He and Amanda had always had a great sex life. But honestly, they'd both had to make concessions. They were both the dominant type, both wanting control and unwilling to give it up to the other. Sex for them was an exciting battle for dominance that usually ended in a stalemate. Well _usually_ , Daniel thought proudly. It wasn't like they were keeping score, at least he would never admit it, anyway. But his, let's say, impressive stamina and endurance often led him to victory. So yeah, their sex life was pretty amazing.

But it didn't really satisfy his darker desires.

Johnny, though, was just who they needed. It was like he'd appeared out of nowhere, bursting into their lives to fill that gap. The missing puzzle piece. And Johnny _needed_ them too, that was clear. For them to take him in hand and steer him along. To help him strip away all that false bravado and posturing. To show him how loved and wanted he was and how good he could be. Johnny needed their guidance.

Daniel's mind buzzed with thoughts of what they could do with the blond man, if they had him in their possession. But they'd agreed that if it was ever going to become a reality, they had to be careful. Sure, _they_ knew that Johnny needed a firm hand, but _Johnny_ might not understand or be so willing right away. His obsession with being 'badass' might get in the way. They would have to show him his place. He would have to learn. And to even get to that point, they'd have to play their cards just right.

And nearly drowning the man was not. Playing. Their. Cards. Right.

Shit.

Daniel thumped his hand down next to him.

"Um, hey" the back gate creaked from the opposite side of the pool.

Daniel looked up dumbfounded to find Johnny Lawrence standing awkwardly out back. "I, uh, tried the front…"

Daniel felt Amanda close behind him, pushing around him roughly to climb onto the pool ladder. She rushed over to the other man, "Oh my God, Johnny, there you are!" She reached for him and Johnny's surprised eyes found his when Amanda pulled him into a tight hug, her swimsuit making Johnny's clothes wet. "We've been trying to get a hold of you, are you okay?"

Johnny ducked his head and let out an uneasy laugh, "yeah, yeah I'm good, totally. Just been busy, you know, had a lot going on."

Amanda's incredulous look spoke volumes.

Daniel grabbed Johnny's shoulders, pausing only briefly to remember to take it slow before deciding to pull Johnny into a 'bro' hug, belatedly ending it with a quick pat to the back.

"Johnny. I'm so, so sorry. I mean it," Daniel said. "I didn't know you couldn't swim, I thought you were just, I don't know, still in a bad mood or whatever. I was just goofing off. Please man, I never would have done that if I'd have known… Johnny look at me. You know that, right? I wouldn't hurt you like that on purpose."

Johnny swallowed hard and blew out a breath, "I know. It's okay. Thanks, man," he said, although still not quite able to fully meet Daniel's gaze.

Johnny cleared his throat, "Really, it's not… it wasn't a big deal. But thanks 'Manda for, you know, for helping me. I mean… you really didn't have to do that."

He looked up at Amanda then, his blue eyes wide and vulnerable. "Of course I was gonna come and get you Johnny, what, did you think we were just gonna let you drown? Hon," she paused and looked at Daniel. "What if? We can teach you, if you want?" She said questioningly to Johnny.

"Hmm?" Johnny looked back to her, "wait, teach me what, now?"

"To swim, yeah," Daniel said reading her mind. "C'mon man, let us help you learn how." Daniel felt excitement, they could salvage this. He just had to earn Johnny's trust back.

"What? Now?!" Johnny said anxiously. "No. No, really, it's not necessary…"

"Please Johnny," Amanda said, "it's really a safety thing."

"Yes, absolutely," Daniel agreed. "It's a necessary life skill."

"No, no it's not," Johnny started to argue back.

Daniel shared a look with Amanda, her glance telling him to ease up, before he took a breath and brought his hand gently to the back of Johnny's neck, rubbing the tight muscle and touching Johnny's soft hair. He'd seen Bobby do it often back in high school. He felt Johnny's body shiver and go still.

"Hey man, it's alright. We just want to help, I mean it could be fun. But you don't have to. It is kinda weird that you've lived here your whole life and never learned to swim, is it because…"

Johnny's head shot up and he backed away, "I'm not scared! It's just stupid. I just don't want to, I'm not afraid. I just never learned." Johnny paused, his eyes darting back and forth between them. "But fine. I mean, whatever, if it means so much to you, I guess I'll do it. It's not like it's a big deal."

Daniel and Amanda smiled at each other. Point LaRusso's.

* * *

Amanda and Daniel waded into the shallow end of the pool, water barely to their chests, and turned back to where Johnny stood uncertainly at the edge in his boxer shorts.

The poor guy was shaking and trying hard to hide it. She shared a fond look with Daniel, noticing how Daniel was trying not to smile. Johnny would take it the wrong way.

Daniel reached slowly towards Johnny, his hands outstretched. Johnny stood, not moving for a few moments before he finally took both of Daniel's hands in his own and let Daniel help him into the water.

Amanda smiled then fully, the scene reminding her of Daniel easing Sam and Anthony into the pool when they'd been young children.

"Don't laugh at me, this isn't funny." Johnny muttered.

"Hey man, it's okay" Daniel said, his voice soft.

She looked up to Johnny's face and frowned at the fear in his eyes.

"Oh honey, I'm not laughing at you." She noticed his quickening breaths and felt bad. "Okay, okay, so let's just be honest here first before you give yourself a heart attack. Johnny. Baby, look at me." Johnny's eyes whipped up to look at her and she placed a comforting hand to his lower back. "Breathe Johnny, what's wrong?"

Johnny shook his head.

Daniel tried, "We're not gonna let anything happen. But you need to calm down a bit. Just tell us why you're upset."

Johnny took in a shaky breath and let it out harshly, water lapping at his chest, his knuckles turning white as he gripped Daniel's hands, not wanting to let go. "It's not… it's just stupid, really, it wasn't a big deal. I was just, like. I was kind of a crybaby, you know, before Kreese made me tough."

Amanda looked at Daniel, concerned about where Johnny was heading with his rambling and Daniel shook his head back at her. He didn't know either.

"My dad. Like, my real one, I mean. He was. I was just always, you know, making him mad. Sometimes, he'd hold my head under. And when he pulled me up I'd always think it was over, but he'd just put me back under and, and he just kept doing it. Over and over…"

"Hey, hey, Johnny" Amanda reached up to wipe Johnny's face. "It's okay, it's alright."

Daniel was moving them back towards the edge of the pool. "Let's get out, this was a bad idea, we don't have to do this, Johnny. Jesus, I'm so sorry that happened."

"No, really it's fine. I'm fine. I'm okay. We can stay, I can learn. I'm not a baby."

* * *

Daniel and Amanda shared a look as Johnny tried to convince them that he could continue. To be honest, he was a little surprised that he'd told them what happened, but it had just slipped out. He'd always had a problem blurting things out without meaning to.

But he didn't want them to think he was gonna puss out. The unexpected sob story had been bad enough and the tears that had formed in his eyes even _worse_. He needed to do some damage control. He was badass, not some crybaby anymore.

"If you're sure…" Daniel said.

Johnny nodded, "it's fine. Seriously."

Amanda moved behind him and he felt her hands come up to his back. "Let's just work on getting a little more comfortable in the water, okay? We'll practice some floating. Just ease into the water, that's it." Johnny let himself sink down a bit and tried to calm himself as the water touched his neck.

Daniel stood next to him at Johnny's side and dipped his hands under to grab Johnny's hips. Daniel was using his teaching voice, the one he always used in class when he spoke, "Lay back, Johnny. It's just like laying in bed. But you need to relax okay? And when you take a deep breath, the air in your lungs will help you float. So just keep breathing, deep breaths."

Johnny leaned back, his legs floating up, body horizontal. Amanda was behind his head, her hands supporting his shoulders and Daniel was next to his side, hands under his hips. Johnny's stomach tingled at the vulnerable feeling of them both standing over him.

"We're gonna let go, okay Johnny?" Amanda said softly.

He felt himself start to sink, but their hands came back quickly. "It's okay," Daniel said, "just try again."

Johnny readjusted himself and tried to relax when he laid back again. "Don't let go of me," he said frantically.

"We're not gonna go anywhere, don't worry." Amanda reassured him.

He blushed then when he felt Daniel's firm hands, one under the back of his thigh, right below his butt and the other on his lower back. Daniel was pushing up. "Up, Johnny, push your hips and back up just a bit, there you go."

"Don't look at him," Amanda said, "you need to look at me." She was behind his head and when he tilted his head back a bit to see her, he suddenly felt his body balance out. "There, see? Chin up, head back, look at me, you're doing good." Amanda's words washed over him pleasantly as he looked up to her, but his focus fell to the underside of her bikini clad breasts that were right in front of his face.

Suddenly it was too much. Their tall figures looming over him, Daniel's hands warm on his body, holding him up, Amanda's breats above him.  
Johnny lost balance and sunk down, gulping in a lung full of water before Amanda had reached her hands under his arm pits and pulled him up.

"Hey, it's okay," Daniel said, "Johnny wait."

Johnny coughed and sputtered and desperately pulled himself out of the pool. "No, it's… I'm fine, that's enough for today." He felt fear, yes, but it wasn't entirely related to the water. Johnny kept his back turned from them, trying to hide the stiffness in his pants as he bolted to the bathroom and stayed in there for far longer that it would have reasonably taken him to change.

Johnny rubbed his palms into his eyes and sat down heavily on the side of the bathtub. Amanda and Daniel had been getting increasingly touchy, but he supposed some people were like that. They _had_ been spending a lot more time together since combining the dojos. But having them in his space was seriously wigging him out. If it wasn't so ridiculous, he'd have thought that they were doing it on purpose.


	3. Chapter 3

They're waiting for him when he exits the bathroom he'd been using as his hiding place, although he doesn't know what he expected really. It was _their_ house, of course they would still be there. This whole thing would be infinitely more embarassing if their kids were here and he was glad when he remembered something about LaRusso's mom taking Sam and the other one for a week. As he crept down the hall he could hear bits of conversation. Amanda saying 'talk first' and Daniel saying something about it being 'time' and 'waiting long enough'.

Johnny's stomach churned anxiously, 'time' for what?

When he poked his head into the living room, Amanda and Daniel were looking at each other and doing that dumb thing again, where they 'talked' without talking. It was unnerving.

Amanda noticed him first and spoke. "Hey sweetie, are you okay?" She stood, walked to him and grabbed his arm with one hand and wrapped her other arm around his waist before leading him over to the couch. He let himself be guided over, too preoccupied with being called "sweetie" to man up and move away. He knew it was probably just the way she talked to everyone, but she'd been using more and more nicknames like 'sweetie' and 'honey' and each and every time it caught him off guard. No one had ever called him things like that, not even his own mother. He couldn't help but feel all melty inside when it happened.

Amanda was next to him on the couch, arm still wrapped around his lower back in a half hug and put her other hand on his knee. Okay, this was almost too much. But it felt so damn good, he couldn't pull away from her. It had been so long since someone touched him like this.

Daniel came and sat down next to him on his other side and began talking. "Hey Johnny. That was a good start with the floating out there, you did great." Daniel smiled. "But you gotta let us know when something's bothering you, you bolted pretty fast."

Johnny knew he had a problem with running away as soon as things got difficult. He shrugged his shoulders, unable to fully meet Daniel's gaze. What was he supposed to say? Sorry I got turned on by you guys while at the same time being scared out of my mind because of some stupid fucking water? He couldn't even grasp how you could be scared and horny at the same time, he could just imagine how they would laugh at him if they knew.

Thier close proximity was a little overwhelming and being between them was reminding him of his 'LaRusso sandwich' dreams. He tried to quickly shut them out of his mind before his body reacted. Jesus, he had finally just calmed down, this wasn't helping. He needed to get a grip.

There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch out and then the atmosphere felt serious all of the sudden and he tensed up at the change.

Amanda looked at Daniel and then back to Johnny, "We need to talk."

There it was. Johnny's anxiety skyrocketed as he tried hard to think about what he could have done wrong lately. They must have been upset about something. Something serious.

Or, oh shit, maybe Daniel didn't want to teach with him anymore now that they had beaten Kreese. Shit. He should've tried harder not to be so difficult. He and LaRusso had been butting heads constantly. It was a miracle that they'd even made it long enough to get to the tournament.

"I know, I, I get it, the dojo's… you want us to split them up again, right?" Johnny said, his mouth dry.

"What, no!" Daniel said. "Wait, Johnny, why would you think that?"

"Well duh," Johnny rolled his eyes when Daniel just stared at him confused. "We're always arguing, you're always scolding me like I'm a kid, and our styles are just too different. And, I mean, I know you can't stand me, you're always upset at me for not doing things right. And you're always laughing at me…" Johnny thought back to their laughter at the party, right before he'd been thrown in the water and countless other times when he felt them looking at him, their eyes dancing with mirth.

"What, we do not _laugh_ at you Johnny, you're just funny sometimes and it's just…" Daniel took a breath and looked at Amanda. "Look, what we needed to talk about was us. The three of us…"

Then Daniel threw his arm around Johnny's shoulders and squeezed, his other arm reaching across to lay his hand over top of Amanda's where it rested on his thigh, just above his knee.

What the fuck was happening? He was pretty sure this wasn't normal, was it? Like, sure they were touchy people, but this seemed a little much.

Johnny's breath picked up and he fidgeted with his fingers, unsure of what to do with his hands.

"Johnny, hon, would we be here right now, sitting like _this_ if we didn't like you?" Amanda said calmly.

Johnny's hands had started shaking slightly. There was too much going on, too many thoughts slingshoting back and forth in his head. And they were _so close_. Why were they still touching him?

"Johnny…" Daniel's hand began to move, creeping higher up his thigh. "Is this okay?" Daniel breathed softly.

Oh my God. What the hell?

Was _what_ okay?

Had they seen him staring at them these last few months? Oh shit, maybe they figured out how bad he wanted them. How had they figured that out? He'd been so careful. And he'd jumped out of the pool today before they had a chance to see his hard on. Hadn't he?

His hands shook harder and he struggled to figure out what kind of game they were playing at. Fuck. Johnny hung his head. They were _messing_ with him, they had to be.

Damn, they were never gonna let him live this down. He felt like he was being cracked open. That they'd figured him out and thought it was funny? He swallowed down a lump in his throat and tried to push down the sting in his eyes.

"Just… I." Johnny kicked his lips, "dont… don't make fun of me. Okay, look, I'm sorry for…"

Amanda's hand left his thigh and came up to cup Johnny's cheek and he fought back the urge to nuzzle into it. "No baby," Amanda turned his face towards hers and then he felt her lips on his and, oh God, his heart was gonna burst. She pulled back, just a little and spoke against his lips. "Johnny. We're not making fun of you. We want you."

Johnny whimpered, he fucking whimpered, when Amanda pressed forward again and licked his lips before pushing her tongue inside his mouth firmly and intensifying the kiss.

"C'mere," Daniel whispered after a few moments and turned Johnny's face to his. "Alright?" He questioned.

Johnny just nodded dumbly, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe it. Thirty years of rivalry and it was all gonna come down to this. Finally.

Daniel smiled like he could read his thoughts and leaned in. Daniel gripped Johnny's face and pecked and nipped at his lips lightly a few times, urging Johnny's mouth open, and plunged his tongue into Johnny's mouth possessively. Holy fuck. Too much.

"Wait, wait." Johnny's whole body was shaking now with nerves and excitement. "I don't understand…"

Daniel's arm held tight around Johnny's shoulders, not letting him pull away. There was a glint in Daniel's eyes when he spoke, "Don't worry about it, Johnny, just let us take care of you. Okay?" Daniel leaned in to press another kiss to Johnny's lips, then whispered, "We'll teach you how to be good for us."

Fuck.

Johnny's stomach swooped down and he let out a harsh breath at the words, was the man _trying_ to fucking kill him?

"Okay, Johnny?" Daniel repeated, his eyebrow raised and a pleased smirk on his mouth.

Johnny nodded, at a loss for words.

He'd always had a feeling that Daniel was secretly a kinky kind of guy, but he hadn't quite expected the rough dominance that was taking over Daniel's usually pleasant personality. But it sort of made sense, he guessed. Daniel had always been pushy, mouthy. And anyone with two eyes could see that Daniel was a control freak in everyday life, he supposed it crossed into his sex life as well.

Honestly though, it was kind of scary. The way Daniel and Amanda were looking at him was making him feel like a piece of meat that was about to be devoured. He was conflicted, looking back to the door. What if they really _were_ messing with him?

This was moving so fast and he didn't really understand what was happening. Was this a one time deal? It had to be, right? They were _married_.

They didn't need him, not in any permanent sense.

He still felt confused. Were they just gonna like, fool around then? Maybe have him watch them or something? Or like, Johnny swallowed, did they want to…

Maybe he should go. He _wanted_ to stay. Kind of? But… he looked warily at the intense looks on their faces and didn't know whether to be turned on or afraid.

So.

He bolted.

Or at least he tried to before he was being gently led away from the front door and back to the couch, Amanda and Daniel on either side of him once again.

The conversation after that kind of blurred and Johnny was having trouble concentrating. He was getting a headache, honestly.

Basically they liked him… he thought so anyway. From the sound of it they might even like him almost has much as _he_ liked _them_. Which was a lot. 'Cause he was pretty sure he might love them even.

But then they were bringing up sex. And it just. He didn't get it. Who even talked about sex this early? They'd literally just talked about _liking_ each other. But he supposed maybe it needed to be talked about since there were three of them instead of two? And because they were married and he was just… Johnny.

But they were throwing out things that he didn't really understand one hundred percent considering the topic at hand. Amanda was talking about trust and safety words, whatever the hell those were. Something about traffic lights and how 'yellow' means 'slow' and 'red' means 'no.' And Daniel was talking about discipline and obedience, and sure he knew what those meant. Kreese had demanded them both. But he didn't know what it had to do with sex.

His stomach was in knots, he really liked them, but this? Johnny shook his head.

"Wait, I don't get it. So… you want me to be your sex slave? I'm not wearing a collar… Or, or one of those, those," Johnny snapped his fingers, "those face mask things with the mouth zipper, like in Pulp Fiction?"

"Oh my God, no!" Daniel huffed, with a huge smile. "No Johnny, Christ. We're not gonna make you our _sex slave_." Daniel was laughing, "that's not, just no."

"Stop laughing," Johnny grumbled. He was trying, why did Daniel always have to give him a hard time? "Seriously, why do you always have to laugh at me! I fucking get it, I'm not as smart as you and, oh _my bad_ , I can't read your damn mind! So what? You don't have to rub it in." Johnny said, trying to mask the hurt in his voice with anger.

Amanda whacked Daniel on the arm and gave him a glare, before turning her attention to Johnny.

"We're not trying to laugh at you. I promise." Daniel, having sobered a bit, glanced at Johnny gently as Amanda spoke. "It's just." She paused to smile at him with such a soft look in her eyes that he couldn't help but hang on her every word. "Honey, we've just, all these months…" she looked at Daniel who nodded in agreement. "Getting to know you better has made us realize how much we love you." Johnny's heart almost stopped when she said the word love.

He stayed quiet as Amanda continued. "And I'm sorry, but I just can't fucking stand it sometimes how cute you are. And you're just gonna have to deal with it. I mean it. We're not laughing _at_ you, it's just that you can be such a god damned lovable idiot and it's just hard not to feel a little giddy sometimes."

Johnny already knew he was an idiot, but didn't know whether to be pleased or offended at being called 'cute'.

"Oh..kayyy." Johnny drew the word out hesitantly. "So." He paused again frustratedly. "No, sorry. I don't get it." Johnny ran his hands through his hair. "So you like me, or or, _love_ me? And want me to do your sex slave stuff, but not actually _be_ one? I mean, I guess I could try to wear the collar. Like, if it means we can try this," he pointed to the three of them, "I'll try it if you want me to… do I have to wear it _all_ the time, because-"

"Oh my God, Johnny no. Stop with the sex slave thing, it's not like that. It just some power play type stuff. You don't have to clean the pool naked or anything. Or, or wear a collar. There's no collar." Daniel said exasperated.

Amanda was stifling a laugh when Daniel looked at her for help. She bit her lip before adding, "I mean. Johnny if you want to clean the pool naked while wearing a collar, _I_ for one am not gonna say no." Then she burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Seriously, Amanda, you are _no_ help." Daniel sighed. "Johnny, we would basically like if you'd be okay exploring some power dynamics. Amanda and I like having a certain amount of, control, during sex. And we want to have that control… over you. And for you to show obedience… to us. If, and only if you _want_. We just wanted to get this stuff out there up front, because it's important to us and the relationship. But it's okay if you're not interested, really, this isn't a deal breaker type thing, we-"

Johnny cut Daniel off, "Wait, so you wanna like, push me around in bed? Why the hell didn't you just say that, Christ!"

"So is that a…" Amanda hedged curiously.

"Oh, yeah. That's cool, I don't really care I guess." He did care. He felt in over his head. But this was his chance. He could hardly believe that they said they _loved_ him. He wasn't gonna this screw up by being a pussy. "We can try whatever. I mean, I don't really know much about that kinky type stuff, but you know. I'm game."

* * *

They hadn't simply fallen right into bed after talking and Johnny was kind of relieved. Instead they watched a movie and had dinner. And then Johnny went home. _That_ part was disappointing, he could admit. He felt lonely sitting in his apartment and even though he was used to it, he just wanted to be back in between them where everything felt _right_.

Over the next few weeks they'd taken things slow. More dinners, movies, swim lessons, and time at the dojo. They spent some time with the kids, who were surprisingly okay with their parents dating Johnny. Robby had been surprised. Maybe shocked was a better word. But he hadn't been upset and wasn't against it. It still amazed Johnny how much things had changed over the years.

They also had taken care of some more uncomfortable things - they all got tested for STD's and were given a clean bill of health. Amanda had gotten her tubes tied after having Anthony, so pregnancy wasn't an issue.

They'd talked too. About everything.

Amanda brought out photo albums and talked about her brothers; three older and one younger. And the trouble she got into as a kid. They laughed till they cried at some of the mischief she'd told them she and her brothers got into.

Daniel told stories about his childhood. His mom and dad, and his big extended family. Tales of his childhood adventures in New Jersey with all his cousins. It made Johnny's heart ache a bit to hear them both talk so happily about their childhoods. Even when Daniel spoke of his dad's death, there was an underlying acceptance and gratefulness for the happy times that they _did_ have together.

They'd pushed him to bring over some of his own childhood pictures and he'd avoided it as long as he could. But their insistent pestering finally had Johnny admitting things to them that he tried not to think about too often.

That he didn't have pictures from when he was really young and had been living with his dad. That it had been an awful and abusive situation. That he and his mom had left so quickly that they hadn't had time to take pictures, or clothes, or his favorite blanket.

That they'd moved in with Sid and ended up in another bad situation. Still abusive, just in a different way. His mother had mostly withdrawn by then and he didn't have any pictures of them both, just the one photo of her that he kept framed.

He did have _some_ pictures from back then, but had been hesitant to show them. Kreese had given them to Johnny when he first came back. It had been one of the reasons he'd believed him. That Kreese had kept pictures of Johnny all those years had given him hope.

Because things with Kreese hadn't always been so bad. Kreese had changed from being unstable to becoming completely unhinged and it had all taken Johnny by surprise. He didn't see it happening until it was already too late.

He had brought the pictures with him to the LaRusso's on a few nights, but couldn't muster up the nerve to show them until after three attempts.

He watched Daniel's face carefully as they looked through the photos. Kreese's hand on Johnny's shoulder, them both smiling with gi's on and a trophy in hand. Lots of roadtrip tournament photos; Kreese driving and Johnny in the front seat next to him; eating together at restaurants. The other cobras were usually near by, but never close the way Johnny and Kreese were. Bobby and the others were always off to the side.

Johnny held his breath as they got to the last photo. He had been twelve, and had been hurt in his first tournament. One of the photographers there had captured a candid shot of them off to the side after the fight. Johnny's head rested against Kreese's chest while he sat on his Sensei's knee. The older man's arm was around him and his other hand gently held Johnny's injured arm for the medic to see. There was softness in Kreese's face. _Concern._

Johnny swallowed the lump in his throat and wondered how everything had went so wrong. Wondered how Kreese had gotten darker and darker. Wondered what had caused it.

He'd expected anger or indifference from Daniel and Amanda.

He didn't expect them to hug him and hush him and let him mourn for the loss of the man he thought of as a father. That was the moment that it sunk in for Johnny just how much he loved them.

But the fear of messing things up terrified him. He would do anything it took to make things work.


End file.
